fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason
Biography Jason first appeared as a cameo in Lantana Florets. He performed with his Swablu on the appeal stage of the Lantana Town Contest, but did not advance to the battle rounds. He then returned in Electric Powerhouse at the beginning of the episode. He used his Mincinno to defeat Yazmyne and her Eevee in a casual trainer battle. Jason had another cameo appeared in Four Spotlights, competing in the Kousa Town contest. He was briefly seen using his Mincinno on the appeal stage. He lost to Noxon and his Charmeleon in the final, competing with his Grovyle. Jason returned between The Wild Rose Festival and A Prelude of What's to Come, competing in the Wild Rose Masquerade. He advanced to the semifinals with Mincinno, Altaria, and Mr. Mime. Along the way, he defeated Rosa, using a Helping Hand tactic with his Mincinno and Altaria to great effect and overcoming her Bisharp and Aron. His Mr. Mime and Altaria then lost to Michael and his team of Croconaw and Froslass. Jason became formally acquainted with Yazmyne in The Goldenglow Folly where he intended to win his fourth Riau ribbon. Jason congratulated Yazmyne on winning the Wild Rose Masquerade, and they reflected on their first battle at the beginning of their Riau adventures. Jason later revealed that he faced Nick in a previous Contest. Jason lost the battle, and Nick had won his third Riau ribbon. During the contest, Jason performed with Mincinno and they advanced to the battle rounds. He revealed his Glalie during the battle rounds, but they lost in the semifinals to Yazmyne and Aerodactyl. Following the Contest, Jason remained in good spirits and congratulated Yazmyne on her victory before departing. Jason returned during the Riau Grand Festival in Riau So Grand in a cameo appearance. He was briefly seen performing with a Grovyle on the first appeal stage, and they advanced to the second stage and Top 100. In the next episode, Jason was seen more prominently during the night stage performances of the second round. He delivered an enchanting performance with his Altaria, using Dazzling Gleam and Sing to emerge as one of the Top 5 appeals of the second stage, thus advancing to the battle rounds. Jason advanced through the battle rounds and into the semifinals in Starlight in the Festival Finale. There, he faced Noxon using his team of Altaria and Glalie against Noxon's Gyarados and Charizard on the ice battlefield. Jason was revealed to have studied Noxon's battles carefully and easily overwhelmed him. Jason won the round via knocked out and advanced to the finals. In the finals, Jason competed against Megumi using Mincinno and Marowak. The battle was not shown, but Jason emerged victorious by six points to win the Riau Grand Festival and earn the title of Top Coordinator. Pokemon Contests Riau Ribbons *Three Unknown Ribbons (prior to The Goldenglow Folly) *Two Unknown Ribbons Grand Festival Ranking Jason has competed in the following Grand Festivals *Riau Grand Festival - Winner (Starlight in the Festival Finale) Other Achievements *Wild Rose Masquerade - Top 4 (A Prelude of What's to Come) Trivia *Aside of his signature Pokemon, Mincinno, each of Jason's Pokemon belong to at least one of the five Cipher Admins of Pokemon XD: Gale of Darkness **Lovrina: Altaria **Snattle: Glalie **Gorigan: Mr Mime **Ardos: Sceptile **Eldes: Marowak Navigation Category:Pokémon coordinators Category:Wild Rose Masquerade Category:Riau Grand Festival Category:Top Coordinators